Talk:Charlotte Decuplets
Delete There's no reason why this article exists if no other multibirth ones do. SeaTerror (talk) 22:12, February 8, 2018 (UTC) They were introduced as a group in an infobox so the group should have a page just like any other group. If another multiple birth is introduced as a group, they will have a page as well. Rhavkin (talk) 22:17, February 8, 2018 (UTC) They were given an infobox with a group name. I don't see why this should be deleted. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:36, February 8, 2018 (UTC) What Kaido and Rhavkin said. It should stay. 23:47, February 8, 2018 (UTC) I agree with Roranoa, Kaido, and Rhavkin. Until each of these eighteen year olds get individual identities, which may or may not happen, this is the best we have.Observer Supreme 23:54, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Keep it. They were introduced under that name. Could we eventually get their real names in a databook or sbs? Sure, but we'd never make separate pages for them or make the title a list of all their individual names. 01:21, February 9, 2018 (UTC) If we do keep it, it should be "Dectuplets". It's spelled wrong as is. 06:27, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Are you sure about the spelling, DP? Merriam-Webster has an entry for "decuplet", but not "dectuplet". :海賊☠姫 (talk) 06:42, February 11, 2018 (UTC) https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&filter=dictionary&query=Dectuplets Not a real word apparently. SeaTerror (talk) 15:42, February 11, 2018 (UTC) No, decuplet isn't a word that's entered the lexicon, but that's more because no woman in real life has given birth to ten living babies at once. It is still the word that's used when referring to such a situation. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:40, February 11, 2018 (UTC) I agree with the deletion, "decuplet" is no group name, no more then "twins" or "triplets". I don't understand why did you think that it was a group just because it was written in a box... If we see a box saying "twins" or "triplets" with the names under it, we wouldn't create the group, would we? So why this case is different? It's obvious to ne that Oda didn't add the names for a lack of space... In fact in another box in the same page there was written "etc". I meant DP's spelling, Kaido. SeaTerror (talk) 19:51, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Decuplets is a unique group name though because there's only one set of them in the Charlotte Family, unlike twins or triplets. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:12, February 12, 2018 (UTC) But that's only a coincidence... if we follow this kind of reasoning, then we should create the group of "sons" and the one of "daughters", since they are obviously unique to the family too. My point is, that we are trying to pass a common name for a proper name as if it was an association or a rank. The only reason we are discussing this is because we don't know their individual names. The moment we will, then this page will also serve no purpose. I'm not so sure this page would be split if we ever get these names. They are only really distinguishable in their appearance, personality, and actions if you split them by gender. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:46, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Maybe not even then. We have group pages, and pages for group members, and they are identified as a group, so even if we do get individuals names, there is no reason to delete a group page that has been identified as a group in an infobox. Rhavkin (talk) 21:03, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Keep the page. Even if they're named, I doubt we could do individual pages and having 10 names in the page title would be insane. Charlotte Decuplets works. 21:20, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Even if we do get their names, there's no need for 10 separate pages if their differences could be explained in a few short sentences. I doubt we'll get much more than that. Isn't this similar the Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets? :海賊☠姫 (talk) 22:55, February 12, 2018 (UTC) It all comes down how do we want to deal with merged topics then. Iirc we had a discussion about that a while ago, but I cannot remember it. We decided that pages can only be split if they have different enough sections, like History or Abilities and Powers (refer to the Four Wise Men from Movie 5), or different categories (like Abdullah and Jeet and Mummy Mee and Daddy Dee). However, those require separate names. In this case, despite having different categories, Male Characters and Female Characters, this group has only one name so far and would likely never be split due to such little deviation in sections, like the Medaka Quintuplets mentioned earlier. I split a few pages after the last discussions, so I can answer any questions y'all have on that. 18:01, February 13, 2018 (UTC) That's a good precedent, Kaizoku-Hime. I forgot about those mermaids. This is essentially the same situation then. 18:17, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Except that they don't have a common history, have different categories, appearance and I bet once we will see more of them we will see little differences in personality and powers too. If they deviate THAT much, then yeah, we'll split. But let's not make assumptions just yet. Yes, half are male and half are female, and one of the guys is taller and more muscular. However, the discussion for now is not whether or not to split the page. We don't have names, and we haven't gotten most of what you're talking about, Levi. The issue is about the page staying or not, and with the precedent established by the Medaka Quintuplets, I say keep it. 02:40, February 14, 2018 (UTC) So this discussion comes down to if we get separates names. and if there is difference in personalities, but at the end of the day, they still got a group infobox. Appearance wise, the boys different color hats are only in the anime, and the girls hair might be like Mozu and Kiwi, who still have one page. Even if we do get the names and they have different personalities, why should this page be deleted and remain like other group pages? Rhavkin (talk) 06:52, February 14, 2018 (UTC) I still think that this is not a group at all because that's not what the infobox was trying to say (and I wouldn't mind to separate and delete the medaka page either if we want to be consistent), but since it seems I'm in the minority, that's fine. However if the criteria to separate is having different sections, then this page has to be separeted eventually, because the are bound to be differences for every section and just imagine listing this differences for 10 different characters each character. Last chapter was also literally the first time we saw them together, so the history is already very different. Levi is right about that actually. It was not an infobox introduction. SeaTerror (talk) 17:21, February 14, 2018 (UTC) How about we just wait until we get something on them before separating this article. It probably wouldn't be much different from differentiating Joscarpone from Mascarpone, or something, right?Observer Supreme 17:42, February 14, 2018 (UTC) In order to separate the characters, we first need their names anyway hence we will probably have to wait a while, probably a sbs or even a databook. The only thing we can decide now is if we should keep it, which it seems it's what the majority wants. Clear majority to keep the page Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:02, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Real colors? https://boards.fireden.net/a/thread/178014147/#178042051 Does anyone know anything about this image, or the other ones posted right before it? The poster claims "Oda played a game with his editor and drew these" but I've never seen them anywhere else. Has anyone ever seen them up on Twitter or APForums or elsewhere? 22:45, September 30, 2018 (UTC) They were created by a twitter user, not Oda. They're formatted as letters to the SBS. 12:49, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Charlotte Newsan/Newshi's Voice Actor Although the credits of Episode 869 name Kasuya Yūta as Charlotte Newsan's voice actor, based on the information we now have from One Piece Magazine Vol. 5, it seems that he was voicing Newshi (the tallest brother and user of the Gocha Gocha no Mi). The brother visually identified as Newsan in the magazine never says anything in the episode, whereas Newshi does (with Kasuya's voice, furthermore). They did also misidentify Charlotte Chiboust as the 29th son in the same episode, so I guess the anime team didn't read Oda-sensei's notes clearly enough. 07:28, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Split Once the Whole Cake Island Arc finishes in the anime, I think it might be time to split this page. We have names for all the decuplets, we can tell them apart, and most importantly, some have demonstrated themselves to have unique powers - particularly the one with the Devil Fruit. So there shouldn't be much worry about split articles being stubs. What do you guys think? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:57, January 25, 2019 (UTC) When it comes to splitting pages I think there should be a byte count before moving forward with a split and when it will come down to pages with low byte counts there should a new policy about splitting a page when it is necessary but for now could we please merge the stubs into new pages on the topic a number are related to I'm already thinking of making pages for Positions and Weapons.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 15:15, January 25, 2019 (UTC) We have 10 characters named, with age and appearence, there's no reason that justifies keeping them in a single page, so I think we don't even have to wait until the anime ends to split it. Btw, what do you mean by "Positions"? And also, weapons on their own articles are okay. Pau D. Seven (talk) 15:19, January 25, 2019 (UTC) I'm not saying the page can't be split up it's just that not all of them will be page worthy and can end up as stubs. BTW, what's that? Not everything can be called an occupation and not every weapon has its own page.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 15:33, January 25, 2019 (UTC) I don't a split is necessary. We have multi-character pages where we can differ among the individuals, and would be longer then one of the Decuplets. Mozu and Kiwi comes to mind, as well as the Unluckies, and we still can't really differ among four of the males. And we need to address the merged figure, as we do not know with sibling were combined. And Rgilbert. it means "B'y '''T'he 'W'ay". Rhavkin (talk) 15:58, January 25, 2019 (UTC) All ten siblings were in the combined figure. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:00, January 25, 2019 (UTC) They are "page worthy" since they are named individuals, it's true that we don't have much information about them, but if only little is known it still deserves its own article. Pau D. Seven (talk) 16:05, January 25, 2019 (UTC) We've also split articles whose subjects have had fewer differences than the decuplets do. Abdullah and Jeet and Moscarpone and Joscarpone come to mind. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:21, January 25, 2019 (UTC) I can assume this counts as an active discussion right? Thank you Rhavkin for BTW and no hard feelings for the past couple of days I hope you will help with my page ideas. There is a stub problem and I'm offering a solution.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:30, January 25, 2019 (UTC) I'll tell you what Kaido, start in your sandbox and see if there is enough for a page for each of them. As for pages that were split, and those who weren't and future case, is there a rule or a criteria for which are split/merged and which aren't? If not shouldn't there be one instead of reopening this discussion for every multi-character page? Rg, I was only pissed because you refuse to move the discussion to the right place despite being told several times. I never hold a grudge. Rhavkin (talk) 16:38, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Only split if there's enough information for all articles. The history section for some wouldn't be a lot anyway. If they get split then this should get redirected to the Charlotte Family page. SeaTerror (talk) 17:09, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Split the pages. 17:15, January 25, 2019 (UTC) I have enough trouble without using cuss words and I don't want to be banned. It's hard enough to write and would imagine there be mush mouth when I talk.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:16, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Split the pages. As for the "stub problem," it is not a problem for those of us who destub. We can identify them all in each scene using the anime for (a poor but necessary) reference. 17:45, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Even if the anime was consistence with the fifth hat color, we still don't know who wears which hat. Rhavkin (talk) 17:49, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Some don't destub fast enough and when the entry is big enough it can become its own page again or for the first time.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:54, January 25, 2019 (UTC) I suggest that we create the pages for every memeber of the decuplets but retain this page since it is noteworthy for them to be in a group since theu can merge and this page title is mentioned in the manga. Rainelz 19:22, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Rhavkin, didn't we already identify who was who? Or are the portraits just wrong? We should give them all pages and merge this one into the Charlotte Family. 20:18, January 25, 2019 (UTC) I'm only basing this on the images from here, so if there was another place in the magazine that identified them is beyond me, but there was no indication on witch son wear which hat, or even if the hats are of different colors or if that is animation choice. To sum up, as much as I can tell, the images are speculation, and we can't even determinate which siblings were part of the enraged army, which participated in the BMP meeting in Chapter 854, who among them knows Geppo, etc. Rhavkin (talk) 20:34, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Again, even if the articles are super small, we can't have 10 identified individuals without their own page because of... '''ERROR 404 no logic reason found. Create the pages, redirect this article to Charlotte Family and add all the necessary information there. Pau D. Seven (talk) 01:21, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Btw Rhavkin, ofc there is more stuff in the magazine, like this. Pau D. Seven (talk) 01:28, January 26, 2019 (UTC) The anime said the big one was Newsan, contradicting the magazine which said he was Newshi. So if the only physically distinct one was misidentified, how can the anime be trusted on anything for identical ones? Having just a section for each of them is a better option at this stage (and redirect their names to those sections). 02:43, January 26, 2019 (UTC) We agreed to split the Funk Brothers the moment one of them was shown with a Devil Fruit. This should not be an exception in that light, we should split the page. That aside, none of the other scarcely shown twins/triplets/etc. of the Charlotte family are merged together. 06:29, January 26, 2019 (UTC) :Except Charlotte Dolce and Dragée, which, in my opinion, should also be split. But we don't know if they have a Devil Fruit or not. Newshi, on the other hand, has a power that makes him different than the rest of the nine. 06:32, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Maybe make individual pages for the ones we can identify (all of the girls, Newshi, etc.), but keep this page until we can figure out which is Newichi and Newji. Newsan shouldn't be hard to figure out since he (hopefully) will have a rose in his mouth. I think we should keep this page so that Newichi and Newji redirect here until we figure it out. Or we could just wait it out.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 06:49, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Again, like I suggested to Kaido, the individual page should be created on a sandbox and we will have a bit more context. Saying a page would be a stub at this point is only an assumption. Pau D., I don't understand what your trying to show me. That page shows the male with their number, name, the fact that they are a decuplet, and age. How does that help with identification? Yata, I asked before what were the criteria for splitting, are you saying it's "having a DF"? Maybe that enough to have a separate page for Newshi, but the rest of the boys are still unidentifiable, and in this case we have to have "all or none" because there really isn't a reason to have a separate page for each girl and Newshi and a merged one for the other four males. In fact, the only identifiable male is Newgo in a single scene because his image in the SBS was taken from the manga (chapter 898, page 8 if that helps). Until we can identify the sons (minus Newshi) by anything other then their hat color, we can't split at all. Rhavkin (talk) 07:05, January 26, 2019 (UTC)